


三只狐狸和小灰兔

by Barkman



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkman/pseuds/Barkman





	三只狐狸和小灰兔

班伏里奥渐渐清醒过来。  
他的大脑还有些混乱，身上的感官还未恢复运转。  
他努力想让视线清晰起来，却只能在一片朦胧中摸索。头好疼。  
接着他的手触碰到了什么柔软温热的东西，他的呼吸一滞。  
等等…我的手….  
班伏里奥终于能让大脑上线一半，在他的记忆里自己分明是只兔子，怎么会突然变了形态？  
他从小父母便被狐狸捉了去，刚刚断奶的他只能窝在草丛里一动不动才逃过一劫。父母还没教他做兔的道理便离去了，他只能靠自己来熟悉这个陌生的世界。第一次踏出草地，第一次吃到有毒的叶子，第一次在雨里露宿。班伏里奥常常觉得自己能活下来就是个奇迹。  
但是后来呢？  
有那么一只狐狸，就在他前方五十米处。班伏里奥自诩视力极佳，更别提那愚蠢的狐狸还身披白毛。银白色的毛发在阳光的照射下堪称熠熠生辉，不叫猎物发现都难。班伏里奥内心暗暗发笑，这怕是个新手狐狸，不懂得伪装也没有捕猎技巧。班伏里奥对这周围的环境已经无比熟悉，逃跑都能当做一场游戏，他才不怕这一只白狐狸。  
于是班伏里奥打算陪这只狐狸演戏。白狐朝他靠近一点，他就不动声色地往后缩一点，始终保持着精准的五十米。十分钟，二十分钟，那白狐狸还是悄无声息，连班伏里奥这种稳如泰山的灰兔子都忍不住了。  
可能他就是无聊打算盯着兔子看吧。班伏里奥这么想着。偷窥狂。  
于是班伏兔子转过身打算离开。  
就是这时，班伏里奥的耳朵捕捉到了草丛的炸响，等他反应过来时他的脖子已经抵上了冰冷的犬齿。他脑中闪过最后两个念头：好快。我完了。

**  
“呃…”班伏里奥发出一声呻吟。这当然不是兔子的声音，他闭上了嘴。  
他感觉身体很奇怪。四肢变得细细长长，他甚至可以用前爪捂住自己的脖子。那里有两个圆形的齿印，不深，刚好不会刺破皮肉。  
所以他还活着。  
他叹了口气。  
班伏里奥的视线已经恢复正常，良好的夜视能力能让他看清楚他所在的地方。一个昏暗的洞穴。  
“你醒了。”满含笑意的话语吹进班伏里奥的耳朵，他打了个寒颤。  
班伏里奥猛地低头，正对上一双金色的狐眼。他吓得差点弹起来，却被一巴掌按上腰部，清脆的肉体相触的声音回荡在岩壁间。  
“嗯…”班伏里奥从未被人这么接触过，滚烫的温度透过手掌传递过来，成为了阴冷洞穴里唯一的热源。以前因为皮毛的原因班伏里奥从未有这种感觉，但现在他光滑的皮肤裸露在外，加强了触感。  
“你还不知道怎么回事吧，小兔子？”狐狸的爪子加重了力道。  
班伏里奥逐渐发起抖来。一半是因为冷，一半是因为害怕。他想不明白狐狸抓住他还不吃他的原因，难道是要留他当苦力吗？他并不是一只强壮的兔子啊。  
班伏里奥摇了摇头。  
狐狸嘶了一声，皱起眉头，随后又恢复常态。“果然啊。”他笑起来就像毒蛇吐着信子，但班伏里奥发现自己并不很讨厌他的声音。  
狐狸按着他腰部的手不顾班伏里奥的僵硬使劲把他按向自己，另一只手则抬起了班伏里奥的下巴，让他的喉咙暴露在光线下。他洁白脖子上的那一块小包正上下滑动着，显示出主人不安的情绪。  
狐狸轻轻吻上他的喉结，班伏里奥挣扎起来，但狐狸的手禁锢得非常紧，一只柔弱的小兔子怎么可能挣脱食肉者的钳制？  
狐狸安抚着手下不老实的肉体，转而专心于嘴上的事。他的犬齿偶尔磕到突起的部分，班伏里奥总会发出细小的吸气声，狐狸甚至可以感受到气流通过声带颤生的微弱震动。他呼吸着班伏里奥颈间甜美的气息，忍不住伸出舌头自下向上从喉结舔舐到下巴。  
兔子不知道狐狸在干什么，他的血液都快凝固了。他分不清颈间的麻酥是空气吹上未干唾液产生的冰冷触感，还是眼下这只狐狸正刺破自己的动脉贪婪吮吸着流出的新鲜血液。  
腰上的手已经移动到了后方的腰窝，手指尖正好触碰到臀缝。狐狸很克制地没有去触碰柔软的臀肉，但他绝不会放过脊柱末端那一块突出的毛茸茸的球状部位。  
狐狸继续轻轻啃舔班伏里奥的下巴，同时那只手不安好心地抚上那形状可爱的兔尾根部。  
班伏里奥突然尖喘一声激动地向前顶了一下，狐狸感受这具温暖肉体主动投送怀抱，心花怒放，他用两根手指夹住尾巴根部，力道不大，同等于按摩。  
但班伏里奥的反应就像是被电击了一样，他也不管狐狸是不是正危险地叼着自己的喉咙，他嗷地弹起来又落回去，双手搭上掠食者的肩膀，翘着屁股使劲把自己送到狐狸的手里，喘息频率加快了好几倍。  
“嘘嘘嘘。”狐狸安抚道，他放开了尾巴，手掌上下抚弄班伏里奥的后背。  
兔子也不知道自己为什么会反应这么大，他低着头，顶着杂乱头毛的脑袋埋在狐狸的肩窝处，湿热的呼吸打上狐狸光洁的胸膛。  
狐狸再一次抬起他的下巴，兔子哭红的眼睛在昏暗的光线下依旧明亮，再加上粉色的眼角和绯红的脸颊，狐狸觉得自己的小兄弟有些不太好。  
一只兔子而已。狐狸咬着牙。何况他还留着这只兔子有用。  
狐狸最会做的就是演戏。  
他假惺惺地——表现得很真诚——用拇指抚摸班伏里奥的眼角，擦去多余的眼泪，他的语气中充满怜惜：“啊，今天你真是遭了幸运日。一只寂寞的白狐狸终于找到了他期盼已久的小兔子，香甜又美味。但他不打算吃他。”狐狸形状好看的红嘴唇吻上兔子的眼角。  
班伏里奥依旧不明白狐狸抓兔子不吃是作甚，但他心里隐隐明白只要不丢了性命，怎样都是好的。毕竟活下去才是最重要的。  
班伏里奥吸了吸鼻子，点点头。他好像到现在都没开口说过话，这时他在脑子里构思了半响，才用沙哑的声音拼出一个“谢谢…”  
狐狸惊讶于他居然这么快就学会了说话。刚成人形的动物通常需要一个月才能掌握沟通技巧。他可真是捡到宝了。是一块非常好的材料呢。  
而狐狸再续他的演技，他眯起眼睛，深知自己的魅力。他的嘴角微微勾起，突出剧毒却无法让人拒绝的话语：“既然我答应不取你性命，那么你答应我…”  
兔子哪里见过这么好看的生物，他盯着眼前姣好的面容，感受到一阵头晕目眩。他没加思索便开始点头。  
“...要配合接下来发生的所有事。”狐狸笑得胜券在握，但在被迷倒的班伏里奥的眼里，那就是夜晚面包树上最好看的花，河中倒影里最闪亮的星。  
兔子不明白接下来发生的事具体指的是什么，但只要不是让他的血流干，肉被啃净，那就没什么可怕的了。

**  
狐狸的手一路向下，握住了藏在兔子腿中央卷曲毛发里的阴茎。  
兔子蜷起腿，却被狐狸的胳膊挡住，他只能绷紧腿根，大睁着眼睛。  
狐狸看着他的表情，心里痒痒地想笑，但他需要专心于现下的事。  
他用手掌根部揉搓那个可爱的部位，兔子给出了令人欣喜的反馈。他把狐狸抱得更紧，腿部因为刺激而乱蹬起来，于是狐狸抬起一条腿把兔子的双腿死死夹住。  
班伏里奥动弹不得，过大的刺激无处发泄，最终转换成一声声的粗喘和咽呜。  
他的双腿在狐狸的腿间相互摩擦，泪水再一次涌上眼眶。狐狸有一种莫名的怜惜感，但手上动作依旧没停。  
班伏里奥的阴茎已经完全抬头，在狐狸的手中吐出液体。班伏里奥呜呜地哼唧，挺着腰把自己撞进狐狸的手掌。  
狐狸喜欢他的反应，借着班伏里奥挺胸的姿势低下头舔上兔子的乳首。这是一只未经人事的兔子，还是只男兔子，从来没被别的生物玩过乳头。  
他发出一声自己都没料到的呻吟，鼻息带着喘息一齐喷在狐狸的头顶。他只能看见狐狸柔顺的头毛刮擦自己的肩窝，剩下所有的动作都只能靠感官猜测。  
狐狸收紧腿把他拉得更近，兔子紧紧搂着狐狸宽阔的肩膀。  
狐狸吮吸他乳头的力道与手下撸动的频率保持一致，兔子根本受不了这样的刺激。  
他无力地攀着对方的肩膀胡乱地向上耸动，最终高潮射进狐狸的手掌。  
第一次不是很多，狐狸顺手把液体抹在班伏里奥的肚子上，班伏里奥完全失神地任他摆弄。  
狐狸翻了个身，跪在兔子上方。  
“看你这第一次的样子，”狐狸抓了两大把铺窝的软草垫在班伏里奥的腰下，“我就多出点力吧。”  
他轻松抬起班伏里奥的臀部，把自己蜷起的腿垫在下面。  
“可能会有点疼。你忍忍。”狐狸摸向兔子从未被碰触过的后穴，意料之外地摸到一片湿滑。  
狐狸挑起眉毛。他以前只听说过兔子会这样。他的嘴角勾起一抹笑。  
他看着兔子依旧迷茫的眼神，弯下腰亲吻兔子红润的耳垂。“看不出来啊。这么兴奋吗。”  
兔子眨了眨眼睛。  
狐狸受不了他这种表情了。他深入一根手指，非常轻松没受到什么阻碍。  
兔子甚至都没什么反应。估计是发情穴口充血感觉没那么灵敏，但聪明的狐狸知道怎么引起初夜小兔子的美妙反应。  
火热的内壁包裹他的手指，趁着放松的时候狐狸又插进去第二根手指。兔子这下才抖动了一下，分开的大腿向上立起。  
他小小的吸气。  
狐狸盯着兔子的表情，旋转手指在兔子的后穴里按戳，班伏里奥怪叫一声，夹紧了腿。  
狐狸笑着，顺势立起手掌摩擦他被液体浸湿的股缝，他不费劲插入第三根手指，这时兔子才起了大反应。  
他的腿颤抖着，嘴唇微张，手抓着身下的软草。  
班伏里奥不明白自己的身体出了什么问题，狐狸的手指在他身体里四处点火，他希望夹紧腿可以缓解自己的不适，却给了狐狸更加深入的便利。  
刚开始后穴是没什么感觉的，但狐狸孜孜不倦地照顾那里，班伏里奥终于能感受到身体内部发生的变化。  
他甬道深处发痒，是狐狸手指没法碰触的深度。可怜的兔子不知道这是他发情的前兆，他只能挺起腰部想要吞掉狐狸更多部分的手指。  
但狐狸按着他的腹部，不让他动作。  
班伏里奥难过得快要哭了，他红着眼圈，汗水淋漓。  
他内部又痒又燥热，谁能来帮帮他。班伏里奥把全部希望寄托于眼前这只好看的狐狸，此时狐狸正笑得邪魅，班伏里奥看不出他的情感。  
狐狸又往里顶了顶手指，惹得班伏里奥的后穴一阵痉挛，他胡乱地喘气，双手把窝里的软草抓乱一地。  
“你吃得好紧。”狐狸伏下身，两人的阴茎贴合到一起。“我都怀疑你是不是第一次。”  
班伏里奥不知道他在说什么，他只想让随便什么东西来解决下他身体内部的需求。  
“唔…”班伏里奥呻吟，他的嗓子开始疼痛，仿佛被水泡了太久，全身都肿起来。  
他抬腿勾住狐狸的腰，让两个人的性器摩擦。  
“哈…啊…”小兔子乱叫，他只知道现在这种行为能让他变得很舒服。但也仅仅是治标不治本。  
狐狸看着身下小可爱这无助又纯情的“求救”方式，终于忍不住笑意。  
“想要就直说啊。”狐狸抽出了手指。  
班伏里奥仿佛惨叫一声立马跌回地上，他屁股抬得老高想再找回刚才能让他舒服的东西。  
但狐狸不给他。兔子哭哭唧唧地攀上狐狸的肩膀索吻，狐狸依旧无动于衷，于是班伏里奥学着刚才狐狸的样子，从他的喉结一路舔到下巴。随后他低头想要亲吻狐狸的胸膛，但却突然被一股力量掀翻过去。  
狐狸从嗓子发出呜呜的声音，他抬起兔子的腿，阴茎在穴口磨蹭几下便长驱直入。  
班伏里奥毫无压力全权接受。  
他发出愉悦的呼声，狐狸的阴茎缓解了他内部的不适，班伏里奥非常受用。  
他主动把腿圈上身上人的腰，随着狐狸摆动的频率哼叫出声。  
狐狸的抽插恰到好处，班伏里奥的甬道收紧又放松，发情的兔子格外柔顺，他乖巧地敞开自己，液体涌出穴口，肉体相触的闷响从相连的地方发出，班伏里奥从脸一直红到胸口。  
狐狸莫名觉得眼前的景象好看极了，他大力动腰，从兔子嘴里榨出更多好听的声音。  
狐狸的手向班伏里奥后方摸去，抓上那个令他欲罢不能的可爱小毛球。  
他拉扯根部，眼睁睁看着兔子的泪水喷涌出来。  
“啊！”兔子甜腻地叫喊，夹着狐狸腰部的腿收得更紧了。  
他用头磨蹭狐狸的颈部，听话乖巧得令人发指。  
狐狸腰部的动作一刻没停，兔子也配合地前后晃动，他的嘴唇时不时碰到狐狸的脖子，搔得狐狸心里痒痒的。  
最后狐狸带着班伏里奥一起跌到地面上，他用手抓着班伏里奥的腿窝，最后狠狠戳刺了几下射了兔子一肚子。班伏里奥颤抖着被送上高潮，精液混合着自身分泌的润滑液流了一地。  
狐狸趴在班伏里奥身上喘了一阵，接着便站起了身。他用干净的软草擦了擦自己，接着扭头便开始说话。  
“看够了吗？看够了就进来。”  
一对好奇的脑袋从洞口探出来，班伏里奥刚恢复意识便差点被事实击晕。他顾不得干不干净直接抓起一把软草想要把自己遮起来。  
那分明是一只灰狐和赤狐。  
那两个年龄稍小的狐狸在班伏里奥再一次看过去时已经成了人形，他们与白狐长得相似，但气质却完全不同。  
灰狐充满了好奇并跃跃欲试，赤狐则畏畏缩缩一直躲在兄弟身后。  
白狐则一脸慷慨。他走回去，拎着班伏里奥的胳膊把他提了起来。  
班伏里奥感受到液体正顺着自己的大腿根流下来，在两双陌生的目光下他立马羞红了脸。  
白狐把他放到另一个相对干净的台子上，并为他摘掉粘在身上的软草。  
那两个小狐狸全程很安静，班伏里奥都快无视他们的存在了。  
白狐再一次探向他的后穴，兔子的发情期未过，后穴乖巧地包裹着白狐的手指吞吐起来，班伏里奥的嘴唇在发抖，刚能直起来的腰又软下去了。他发出不可抑制的呻吟，听见角落里吞咽口水的声音。  
太过了，他可不想让人看着…  
班伏里奥挣扎着向前，白狐被抵抗非常不开心，把他拉回来扬手就是一巴掌。班伏里奥惊叫一声，这力道原本应该让他疼痛却不知为何变得麻酥。他腰一软便被拖了回去。  
如果不是因为自己腰软全身无力，屁股里还盛着一堆水，他真的想直接一拳打到白狐那好看的脸上。  
但想也是一瞬的。因为白狐下一秒就把那令他愉快的东西捅进了他的后穴。  
“呃！”班伏里奥差点背过气去，后入的姿势让他把身后人的阴茎吞得更深，他身体又燥热起来，班伏里奥不知道这种情况要持续多久，但他知道就现在的情况来看他非常喜欢白狐这样对他。  
白狐晃动胯部，带得班伏里奥一前一后。发情期的兔子欢迎任何插进自己后穴的东西，班伏里奥也不例外。他立马收紧后面，大声浪叫起来。  
白狐一次次把自己捅进去又一次次抽出来，每一次都要带出点之前射进去的东西。  
很快，另一双冰凉的手摸上自己的脸颊。班伏里奥艰难地睁开一只眼睛，汗水钻入眼睑，火辣辣的疼。  
那只好奇的小灰狐沉醉于班伏里奥脸上的神情，越凑越近，然后学着白狐的样子吻上班伏里奥的眼睛。  
白狐看着自己弟弟的神情，放慢了速度。  
“怎么，想试试吗？”  
小灰狐舔了舔嘴唇，点点头。  
于是白狐拍了拍兔子的臀肉，干脆地拔了出来。  
班伏里奥呻吟一声失去了支撑，腰整个塌了下去，在台子表面磨蹭。  
强行中断的性交对发情的兔子来说非常危险，无处宣泄的欲望囤积在身体里容易导致体温过热。  
于是班伏里奥不得不与冰凉的台面接触来降温。他的阴茎在光滑的台面上磨蹭，班伏里奥发出了舒适的叹息。  
但没蹭几下，他后穴的空虚感就占了上风。他极力抬着屁股，短短的尾巴高高翘起，露出粉色张着口的后穴。他口中高热的喘气使他非常不舒服，只能发出湿润的呻吟。  
灰狐绕到后面，为眼前的景象啧啧称奇。谁知道一只发情的兔子会对肉食动物都如此开放？  
小灰狐撸动几把自己的阴茎，缓慢地把它推入兔子的后穴。  
班伏里奥松了一口气，晃动腰部主动把它吞得更深。  
小灰狐有些不知所措，但还是遵循本能将手抚上班伏里奥的胯部，拉着他活塞运动。  
班伏里奥突然被这么温柔地对待竟有些不满，他自己向后撞去，想要用后面得到更多。他的短尾巴不知死活地刮擦着灰狐的腹肌，引起灰狐的阵阵喘息。灰狐也是第一次操到这么主动的猎物，一瞬间发了狠。  
他的身形本来就比白狐狸强壮，使了劲后班伏里奥根本受不了。  
“啊…啊…停…停下…”班伏里奥酝酿了许久才憋出几个字，他后面又爽又疼，想逃离却被按着继续插，根本没有选择的余地。  
生理泪水从眼眶涌下来，后面的狐狸只管狠劲操，但还是抽出一只手抚上班伏里奥的阴茎想要帮他解放。  
灰狐的手刚一碰到兔子颤抖的阴茎，他就颤颤巍巍地射了，收紧的后穴让灰狐一震颤栗，他就着甬道的痉挛再次快速抽插了几下，接着全数射进班伏里奥的肚子。  
加上白狐的精液，兔子的后穴根本盛不住，腿软的直往下趴。但他立马被人捞起来，阴茎退出只一秒便又被人插进来。  
班伏里奥早已经哭红了眼眶，所能给出的反应只有小声的啜泣和咽呜。  
他向后坐在白狐的阴茎上，白狐正用肉食者特有的眼神从后面盯着他看。充满了贪婪和渴望。没有任何犹豫的，按着班伏里奥的屁股大开大合操干起来。刚刚他还没射，现在他要努力一点。  
班伏里奥已经完全被操开了，此时怎么换角度他都会发出甜美的叫声，白狐非常受用，只管按着兔子的腰进进出出，完全没注意赤狐的动机。  
一直在旁边观看的赤狐已经走到了班伏里奥的面前。他看起来非常担忧。  
他不明白自己的兄弟们在干什么，也不明白这只兔子为什么一边哭叫一边还配合着让白狐灰狐他们啪他。但他就是觉得兔子很可怜。  
班伏里奥只觉得脸前有一个热源在靠近。他的大脑已经没法运转了，他正在用浆糊思考下一步的动作。于是他就伸出舌头舔了舔那个东西。  
这完全是无意识的动作，因为下一秒他就又随着身后的动作呻吟起来。  
但赤狐整个人都不太好了。  
他有些沉迷于刚才的触感，但又说不出什么“兔子先生请你再做一次”之类的话，只能在他前面局促地搓手。  
一边恢复体力的灰狐终于看不下去了，他推了一把小兄弟，直接把自己半软的阴茎怼到兔子脸上。  
兔子甚至是无意识地，就把那根软肉含进嘴里，像舔舐什么好吃的糖果一样。  
灰狐发出嘶声，生殖器一圈圈胀大，撑得兔子满满的。  
他按着兔子的头操他的嘴，兔子差点被憋死。  
好在灰狐的定力没有白狐那么持久，没几下就射在他脸上。  
赤狐看着自己兄弟一脸爽到的样子，好奇地靠过去，用自己的生殖器摩擦班伏里奥的嘴角。  
班伏里奥还在上气不接下气地喘，白狐更是在他身后一刻没停。  
赤狐眼巴巴瞅着兔子可怜的表情，不争气地用手抚上自己的阴茎撸动起来。  
没几下他就射了，他看着班伏里奥好看的脸上沾着两只狐狸的体液，有些委屈。他就是不愿意欺负兔子啊。纯情的小赤狐在心里想，哪怕事后会遭到哥哥们的嘲笑也不愿意。  
这时班伏里奥身后的白狐终于大声呻吟着释放了，班伏里奥被顶得差点翻过去，还好赤狐在前面接着他。  
白狐舔了舔嘴，心满意足。  
他这时才看到兔子脸上的情况以及赤狐脸上明显同情的目光，心里明白了一半。  
他拔出生殖器，任由食草动物的后穴吐出多余的液体。  
他依旧优雅地擦干自己的身体，给了灰狐一个赞赏的眼神。  
“你还需要多练。”他语气冷静，“在他射出来前，不准出来吃饭。或者——”  
白狐眯着眼睛，加上一句：“——你也可以把他吃了。”  
他知道自己这个总是忧心忡忡的事儿精弟弟是个素食主义者，他同情所有食草的小动物，眼下这个被操丢了魂儿的兔子也不例外。  
要么操了他的兔子朋友，要么把他当晚饭。一举两得啊。  
白狐狸在心里为自己鼓掌。

等到他的两个哥哥都出去了，赤狐才敢去看台上趴着的兔子。  
他看起来很不舒服。  
他的短尾巴正堵着自己的后穴，好像在努力阻止液体跑出来。  
赤狐的脸颊飞红，伸手拿过旁边的容器想要为这可怜的兔子清理一下。  
但他的手还没碰到兔子的身体，便被一把握住了。  
刚才还半昏迷的班伏里奥突然直起身子，他坐在自己的尾巴上，依旧是尝试堵住液体。这大概是兔子的本能吧。  
他死死抓着赤狐的胳膊，温度源源不断地传来，撩得赤狐浑身发毛。  
“你…放手…”赤狐尝试与他沟通。  
但班伏里奥没有回话，他借着赤狐的力向对方靠近，出乎意料地一扑，把赤狐按到了地上。  
赤狐想不明白为什么兔子会扑一只狐狸。他满脑子问号。  
但随后兔子用行动打断了他的思路。班伏里奥的唇覆上他的，几乎是恳求般地舔舐起来。  
赤狐从未受过这样的刺激，反手抓着兔子的胳膊想要拉他起来。  
这兔子意外的沉，或者说力气意外地大。赤狐拉了几下竟不能撼动。他有些害怕。  
但随后兔子便咽呜起来。他得不到自己想要的，他不明白为什么身下的雄性生物对自己没有反应，是自己的魅力不够吗？还是对方不觉得他的身体素质可以孕育小宝宝？  
他委屈，泪水滴答滴答全落在赤狐的脸上。  
赤狐更懵了，只能伸手摸兔子的头。兔子依旧对他的嘴唇不离不弃，趁着赤狐稍有放松便闯了进去。  
兔子灵活的舌头在他口腔内转动，赤狐有些昏沉，他意外地发现这感觉并不坏。兔子尝起来是甜的。他的哥哥经常这么说来诱惑他吃兔肉，现在看来他们并没有说谎。  
赤狐做出回应。  
班伏里奥立马呻吟起来。没有什么比被另一个雄性生物接受更能安抚生理激素的了。他的交配本能让身体再次燥热起来，啃咬对方嘴唇的动作越发凶猛起来。  
这兔子是要吃狐狸吗？赤狐内心暗暗感慨。但谁又能拒绝一只香香软软抽抽噎噎的小兔子呢？  
班伏里奥似乎终于不满足于口腔液体交换了，他的腿分开跨坐在赤狐腰上，抬起屁股磨蹭狐狸的阴茎。  
赤狐的喘息粗重起来，他死抓住兔子的大腿肉，在上面印上一对爪印。  
“嗯…”兔子并不在意那些，现在所有的疼痛对他来说都是添加剂，只会让他更兴奋。他晃动臀部，终于抬起那团尾巴，被提问捂得滚烫的液体流下来，蹭了赤狐一肚子。  
兔子开始慌了，他不想让那些液体跑出来，那对他来说是来之不易的宝贝。所以他只能不知所措地把自己按在赤狐的小腹上，慌乱水润的眼睛从上方瞅着赤狐，腾出一只手向后面摸索，想要摸到那根要命的东西堵住自己身下的小洞。  
赤狐发出一声叹息，他不想在这时给他科普生殖隔离的事，那只会让脑子不清醒的兔子更加困惑。他不想要那样。  
他几近同情地，抓住兔子的臀肉把他抬起。兔子挣扎了一两下，随后便被猛地贯穿。  
兔子尖叫一声向后倒去，赤狐咬着牙眼疾手快扶住他的腰。  
赤狐也是第一次做这事，也不知道自己做的对不对。他学着哥哥们的样子顶着班伏里奥起起落落，让班伏里奥发出好听的呻吟。  
没两下赤狐便懂得了这活的好。  
兔子的甬道非常紧实，在他抽出去时牢牢咬住他，又在进入的时候放松。赤狐非常享受这个过程，他看着兔子如痴如醉的表情，心中更加柔软。  
兔子已经完全遵循本能，他自行上下起伏，随着赤狐的力道呻吟，但这个姿势太难高潮了，又累，几十下后兔子就有点体力不支，又开始啜泣起来。  
赤狐这时候正被兔子绞得舒爽，但听到啜泣声还是衔回了一丝理智。  
他拖住兔子的后背，让他向后倒去，自己也覆上前去。兔子失去了平衡，四肢紧紧扒住赤狐。  
赤狐叹息了一声，为他摆好姿势，扛起他的两条长腿就开始律动。  
班伏里奥弓起背部大口喘息，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声不绝于耳。他此时早已没了力气，只能被赤狐啪得喘息连连。  
没几下他便浑身一抖，阴茎颤抖着吐出稀稀拉拉的精液，赤狐继续在后穴里抽插，让兔子的高潮继续延续。  
班伏里奥被继续大力顶弄，发白指关节扒着赤狐的后背，他断断续续的呻吟传进赤狐的耳朵，他感觉自己的大脑都要蒸发了。  
兔子的后穴持续收缩，最后赤狐终于低喘着射进兔子的甬道。  
他刚一退出来，兔子就夹紧了腿蜷成了一团。他紧咬着嘴唇，尾巴死死堵着粉色的小穴。  
赤狐再次觉得心疼。  
他靠近兔子想要分开他的腿，却遭到了无声却强烈的抵抗。兔子绵软无力的拳头砸在他胳膊上，不疼不痒，但赤狐还是停下了动作。  
他们就这样大眼瞪小眼对视半响，兔子终于体力不支，眼皮越来越沉越来越沉，逐渐阖上。  
赤狐看着兔子这死死护住自己腹部的样子，内心一半怜爱一半心酸。  
也许等他清醒点再给他科普也不迟。  
赤狐这么想着，躺在了兔子旁边。  
这次班伏里奥没有拒绝。


End file.
